


Art for "The Genetics Factory" by beatrice_otter

by penumbria



Category: Criminal Minds, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art created for the story The Genetics Factory by beatrice_otter for the WIP Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Genetics Factory" by beatrice_otter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Genetics Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564237) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



I made three pieces for this story.

 

A Banner:

 

 

A Scene Divider/Chapter Header:

 

 

And a Cover:

 

 

 


End file.
